The Wolf of Whirlpool
by The Zanpaku-Ramen Pirates
Summary: Basically Naruto holds the Juubi, who unlocks his bloodlines and dojutsu and he goes off to burn Konoha to the ground... blah blah blah I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document he **The Wolf Of Whirlpool**

**Prologue**

**By: Me**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! And if I did Fû would be alive and well, living a happy life with her husband, the Rokudaime Uzukage (or ya know what ever kage there on) , Uzumaki Naruto.**

** Also Deva Pein (Yahiko) and Konan would be alive. And Sasuke would be less of an Asshole.**

** Now then chapter 1. Oh yeah, I'm skipping to the wave arc. And thanks to SakuraKiss444 for beta-ing. (Read some of her stories if you like SasuSaku and/or KibaHina, and/or Bleach)**

* * *

As the group of five traveled across the river in their little boat they all managed to occupy themselves. Sakura was swooning over Sasuke. Tazuna was drinking sake. Naruto was napping and Kakashi was reading his Icha-Icha.

"We're here!" Tazuna yelled.

"Zzzzz... Huh? Wuh? Oh we're here..." Naruto muttered.

"Sasuke-kun, after this mission do you wanna go out?" Sakura asked hopefully.

"Hnnnnn," Was his response. Kakashi thought he could hear Sakura's heart shatter.

"Kakashi-Sensei?"

"Yes Naruto?"

"Will you carry me? I'm still tired."

"No."

"Damn."

So they continued walking of to Tazuna's house. Naruto spotted and splashed in a puddle, killing the two shinobi waiting to ambush them.

As they where walking, Kakashi heard the noise of a swinging sword "GET DOWN!" he yelled as a huge sword stuck into a tree behind them.

"Aww, I missed," A man said. "I wanted to get this done fast." "Shows how bad your eye sight is Master, you got the blonde one."

"Huh, I guess your right." Everyones eyes widened as the saw Naruto stuck to a tree with a giant sword stuck in him.

"NARUTO!" Kakashi yelled. Sakura hurled at the blood, and guts that pored out of the wound as Zabuza pulled the sword out. "One down four to go."

Mean while Naruto was in his mind scape.

**Naruto's mind scape**

Naruto woke up in the middle of a thick forest by a GIANT tree with a cage inside. Inside the cage was a massive ten tailed wolf.

**"Hn, it appears you need my help after all."** The Jūbi stated. "Damn it fuzz ball No means NO."

**"But the gaping hole in your chest says yes."** Naruto paled as he reached his arm in one end and out the other.

"On seconded though what was that offer again?" Naruto chuckled sheepishly.

**"It's simple, really. I'll merge with you and unlock your three bloodlines, Crystal style, Explosion style and Maelstrom style and your dojutsu, Yami Gan Shini Musabori **(Dark eye of soul devouring). **If you would just peel off the Seal Ta-."** It didn't finish it's sentence before Naruto ripped the the tag to shreds.

"Okay before you do this could you change into something less scary?" Naruto asked, afraid of the giant wolf. Jūbi sighed before turning into a roughly twenty year old woman with long silver hair that reached her ankles.

**"Better?"** She asked

"Y-yeah." Naruto said with a slight blush.

**"Good now come here."** Naruto came over as she bit his neck. Despite his best efforts, he moaned a little as she licked up the blood and a wolf appeared on his neck.

**"Now, let's get you out of that 'kill me now' orange jumpsuit."** She said. She picked him out a black t shirt with a wolf on it, a pair of black cargo pants with lots of pockets, a black over coat (imagine Minato's but with sleeves but silver flames and black background) with another wolf. By the time it was on, the over coat had gray sash to tie at the waist to keep it from being to loose in battle.

**"Now pick an age, choose wisely for you'll look like this forever, because... you'll be immortal!"** Jūbi said with pride in the fact she could do that to someone.

"Eighteen." Was his response

"**Done," **She replied.** "Now about those bloodlines and dojuts...give me a minute. Okay. Mmhmm. Done. Now your team's almost dead, you should get back out there."** Everything faded as he appeared back outside.

**MEANWHILE OUTSIDE:**

Sasuke had like three hundred senbon in him, Sakura had a slash on her waist and was bleeding profusely, and Kakashi was on his last ropes as the felt a huge spike of dark, bloodthirsty chakra in his stomach. The conscious ones of Zabuza, Kakashi, Haku and Tazuna, turned to Naruto to see a black chakra consuming him.

As this woke everyone, he stood and the chakra dissipated to reveal the Naruto from his mind scape with ten black wolf tails sprouting from his lower back just above the butt. He opened his palm after some hand-signs to use a jutsu.

"Explosion-style; Clay bomb jutsu!" He yelled as Haku's head exploded, getting more vomit from Sakura, and some from Sasuke to.

"Haku!" Zabuza yelled.

"Maelstrom-Style; Rain needles!" As the rain turned into bullets around Zabuza. This time every one puked but Naruto. "Naruto..." Sakura breathed hopefully, for despite what she wanted to think, he was hotter than Sasuke right now.

"What." He commanded.

"What happened to you?" Kakashi asked.

"None of your business." He snapped. No one saw him till they got to Konoha.

"Naruto where were you?" Sakura asked.

"Right next to you on the way back. You couldn't see me cause I was to fast. But other than that, I was always training, by the bridge when no one was guarding Tazuna."

"What happened to your hair?" Asked an ever persistent Sakura, as it was now black with gray streaks.

"It just is that way."

"Why are you so tall?"

"I'm eighteen." He deadpanned. Sakura got stars in her eyes at the thought of looking eighteen forever, Sasuke glared and demanded,

"Why are you so powerful and not me an Uchiha, an elite?"

"Do you hold an immortal demon wolf known as the Jūbi?"

"..." Everyone stared at him Sakura and Sasuke in shock and Kakashi in fear. Wh-when did he find out? He thought.

"That's why." He stated.

"Naruto come with me, Hokage-sama call an emergency council meeting; he found out." Kakashi said over his intercom radio.

**Council Room**

Everyone was in an uproar over the new Naruto in front of them. The elders wanted him to trained as a weapon, the shinobi clan heads were demanding marriage proposals and the civilians wanted him dead.

"No, no and fuck off," Was his reply to them.

"INSUBORDINATION! HE CAN'T TALK TO A COUNCIL MEMBER LIKE THAT!" Screeched Sakuya Haruno.

"Technicly seeing how I'm a shinobi, your a civilian and I'm Minato's son- take away the fangs and tails and add blonde hair- I honestly can't believe you didn't see it sooner. I can't talk to a Kage, my Jônin instructor or a Daimyo that way, you are none of the above."

"He's not wrong." Sarutobi said.

"Exactly, now can I leave?"

"Yes, why not." Sarutobi said.

"No, not until you agree to be put under the C.R.A, you are a Namikaze after all." Said a smirking Danzo just before he and the other elders were decapitated by Naruto's tails.

"Well, in that case, good by forever." He said, tossing a slashed Konoha headband to Sarutobi on his way past, then he was gone in a howling shushin.

"Find him!" Sarutobi yelled.

**Konoha Gates**

Hinata was waiting for her team as Naruto walked by and said hi. She blushed and started to ask if he wanted to go out when deduced three things.

1) He looked eighteen

2) He had no head band on

3) He probably just defected from Konoha because he was followed by some ANBU.

Thus, she sat down and cried.

**Rice Country: 9 pm**

As Naruto wandered around he wondered what he was going to do. He had all of his stuff he wanted so he could go to a new village. Maybe Uzu where his mom was from.

"Maybe." He mused. It was getting dark and Naruto noticed a small house on the outskirts of a village. He headed for a tree by the house, climbed up, tied himself to the tree and fell asleep.

**Morning**

Fū was making herself some eggs and pancakes when there was a knock at the door.

"Hmm I wonder who it would be this early?" The seventeen year old thought as she opened the door to reveal Naruto.

"Hey. I got here last night, but I didn't want to bother you so late so I waited till-Achoo!-morning I was going to ask if I could stay with a fellow jinchûriki for a little while." Fû was mildly shocked to me some one like her.

"Two things. One: what bijū? I'm Nanabi. Two: can you cook?"

"First, like a French five star restaurant chef. Second, I'm Jūbi." Fû turned a sickly pale at the fact she was talking to the strongest bijū ever, then lit up with happiness with what he said about cooking. As much as she hated to admit it she was a horrible cook

"How did you get to that form?" She asked.

"You, with the bijū's full trust, undo the seal and the bijū turns human and bites your neck that unlocks any bloodlines or dojutsu you may have along with a power boost."

"I see. When can you do this?"

"If you have the bijū's full trust and friendship, you just go into your mind scape and do it." Fū thought about it the sat down on the floor to go do it while Naruto finished making breakfast.

**Fū's mind scape.**

As Fû walked up to the cage that held the Nanabi she wondered how she was going to undo the seal. I wonder what I have to do? She thought

**"Hello Fû."** The Nanabi greeted.

"Hey Nanabi, I heard that, with your friendship, if I undo the seal you turn into a human and 'merge' with me thus unlocking my possible bloodlines and dojutsu. Is that possible?"

**"Yes, who told you?"**

"My new jinchûriki friend, Naruto" Fû answered.

**"Who?"**

"Jūbi."

**"Ahhh. Wait, WHAT!"** Yelled a panicking Nanabi.

"So you'll do it right?"

**"Yes but it'll hurt."** Nanabi said as she came out and turned into an identical Fû but with longer hair and slapped her, somehow merging with her.

**"Now I unlocked your dust, typhoon, and vapor styles along with your dojutsu Suisamagan** (water master eye)."

"Thank you, Nanabi." Fû said as she appeared back outside.

**Back in Fû's house**

Naruto was just finishing put breakfast on the table as Fû walked in wearing a white sleeveless shirt over fishnet armor and white ANBU pants with a vine like tail coming out of roughly the same place Naruto's tails came out, maybe higher, and six wings wrapped around her outfit like a dress the way the flared out a the bottom.

"I'm guessing it went well?" He asked.

"Yup! I got dust, typhoon, and vapor style bloodlines and the Suisamagan doju- OH MY FUCKING GOD! THAT LOOKS AWSOME! LET'S EAT!" Fû screamed.

Everyone, minus Fû, sweat dropped.

"Okay." Naruto said grabbing a fork and firing down pancakes.

**3 Days Later**

After a couple days, Naruto thought that it might not be safe to stay at Fû's anymore.

"Where are we gonna go?" The girl asked once he brought it up.

"I think it'd be safe to travel to Uzu, where my mom's from." He said, pointing a finger at the map spread out on the kitchen table.

"Okay, let's go there!"

** Thank god I'm finished!**

** I'm going to (and hope you will) LOVE! this fic. Any way, I do requests I have to like the pairing/know what it's from to do it. See my profile for my likes and dislikes pairings. R&R! And once again, thanks to SakuraKiss444 for beta-ing!- The Zanpaku-Ramen Pirates (SakuraKiss444= my big sister)**


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your documThe Wolf of Whirlpool

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don... Fuck it you get the point

Now I don't like bore you with long author's notes so I'll stick with I take suggestions. I have to like/know what the pairing is from to do it. See my profile for pairing opinions any pairings unlisted I'm indifferent to blahblahblah ON WITH THE STORY!

Naruto and Fû traveled the country side for what seemed like days before they decided to take a small break. Fû had been begging for them to stop and Naruto only agreed when his stomach let out a fearsome growl that made them think Jūbi was making the noise.

They ended up sitting in a booth at a ramen stand, slurping up noodles and enjoying casual conversation.

"Hey, Naruto?"

"Yes Fû?"

"Why did you leave Konoha?"

"I'll tell you as we travel, it's a long story." Said Naruto.

For the next few days, Fû asked Naruto the same question;

"Why did you leave Konoha?" over and over again.

"Do you really want to know?" Naruto said, casting her a sideways glance.

"Absolutely." The man sighed.

"I suppose I'll tell you then."

For the next hour, Naruto spun his tale about Zabuza, the Elders, the Hokage, Danzo, everyone, everything.

"Wow that sickens me," The Nanabi jinchûriki said once he was finished. "How can you even produce the feelings of joy, love, friendship and trust?"

"Well I just keep thinking to myself their all gonna die eventually." He said as if it were the easiest thing in the world to say, which the girl had doubts about.

"That works?" Fû asked skeptically.

"Oh yeah! Just think it a couple of times and it's like it never happened."

"I'm going to say okay, but I have my doubts."

"Didn't think you wouldn't." The blonde said, forcing his hands in his pockets and continuing along the road.

A few hours of walking later, Naruto's eyes widened.

"Hey there it is!" Naruto yelled. He looked a kid alone in a candy store. Fû smiled at her counterpart. He hadn't looked that happy in weeks.

The pair ran forward to the gates of Uzu and entered the second largest of the five great ninja villages.

Uzugakure

"Wow. It's so big." Fû said in amazement.

"Come on let's go find the Kage." Naruto told her as they went off to the Uzukage tower.

On their way they met two others on their way to the Uzukage tower. Both were wearing dark expressions on their faces. One male, one female.

The girl looked about their age, and so did her partner. She had blue hair with a... paper rose?... in it. The man had orange hair and what Naruto was slightly terrified to be the Rinnegan in his eyes.

They all walked in silence as they scaled the large building. By the time the got to the office they entered and met the Uzukage face to face.

"And who might you be?" He asked. At about 60 years old, Hanzo was a famous man, famous for his summoning contract with the salamanders.

"I'm Naruto and this is Fû. I'm a missing nin of Konoha and well if you haven't already guessed from the tails I'm a jinchûriki." Naruto said to Hanzo.

"And I assume you wish to be instated into Uzu?"

"Yes please."

"Okay. It'll be and ass load of paperwork but, okay."

"If I may speak, if all Kages hate paperwork why don't you just use bunshin to do it faster? If it does that for training it should do the same for everything else right?" Naruto asked. Hanzo stared at him for a moment and smiled brightly.

"Thank you! Thank you kind soul, may Kami-sama bless you dearly!" He yelled placing his fingers together and creating about ten clones.

"Now then," He said after a moment to get his clones organized. "Pein, Konan I assume you mission was a success?"

"Hai, Uzukage-sama." The orange haired one known as Pein said.

"Good, good. Now about you two..." Hanzo said, casting Naruto and Fû a glance. "There isn't a team available for you two to be on, however, I could place you with Pein and Konanfor the time being, but seeing as how neither of you a Shinobi in my village yet, I can't do that yet." Konan looked like she had seen someone kick a puppy.

"You CAN'T be serious Uzukage-sama! There's no way you should even THINK about putting two chûnin at best on a team with US, the Uzu elites!"

"Ya know, you remind me of a certain duck haired "Last Uchia" with your arrogance. So I'll make you a deal. If Fû beats you we can join your team."

"And if I beat her?"

"We don't be on your team."

"Can I fight you just for, you know, training and fun?" Pein asked.

"Sure, if you want your ass handed to you three times over and on a silver plater."

**"Getting a bit cocky are we Naruto?"** asked Jūbi.

"No, not at all." He said sounding childish.

"All right let's go." Pein said as they left for the training grounds.

XXXTraining groundsXXX

As they landed at the training grounds Fû and Konan got into battle stances.

"Now the fight between Fû and Konan will Blah blah blah... Hajami." Naruto said as they began to fight.

"_**Suiton: Water Dragon**_!"

"_**Paper shuriken**_." Konan said dodging the the rush of water.

"_**Dust style: Sandstorm**_!" Fû yelled as the Sandstorm collided with Konan, who gritted her teeth and called out her own .

"_**Paper Hell guard**_!" She yelled as a paper cerberus appered.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!" Fû yelled as it chased her around.

"_**Vapor style: Condensation implosion**_!" Fû yelled as the vapor in the air gathered around the beast then hardened and caused it to cave in and fall apart.

"Grrrr. _**Paper Army**_!" Konan yelled as an army of paper soldiers, archers, gunmen, knights and sword fighters formed.

"Oh dear god, _**Typhoon style:Heavy rain!**__"_

Meanwhile

"Hey Jūbi why doesn't she just use the Suisamagan?" Naruto asked."

**"Because with the dojutsu bijū only grant you the genes to be able to unlock it, you have to unlock it yourself."** she replied, eyes narrowing at the battle, still unfolding as Konan cast more paper jutsu's and Fû tried as hard as she could to dodge.

"Ohhhh, I see."

Fû vs. Konan

"Paper Style: Paper Hurricane." Konan's paper wings flew her out of the way as the tornado of paper flew towards Fû.

"Son of a bitch!" She screamed, getting caught right in the middle of it.

"Come on... FIRE STYLE: FIRE CANONS!" Fire spewed from her mouth and all over the paper, catching the bottom of one of Konan's paper wings.

The paper angel went soaring to the ground, smashing against the rocks. Coughing up blood and putting out the fire.

"Dammit..." She said, her arms slipping from underneath her.

"I won!" Fû screamed, running up and hugging Naruto, getting her blood -and Konan's for that matter- on his shirt.

"Great job." He replied.

_**Chap. 1 done! Now be thankful. I worked overtime cuz my computer crashed just before I put this up so I had to remember everything the get it typed so... Cookies for all who don't hate me!**_

_**P.S. Thx to my sister Sakurakiss444 for beta-ing!**_

_**Read her stories if you like:**_

_**Bleach: UlquiHime, IchiRuki, GinRan, HitsuHina and more**_

_**Naruto: SauSaku, NaruShion, KibaHina, ShinoTen and more**_

_**Fairy tale: GrayLu and more (I can't remember any of em cuz I don't read Fairy Tale)**_

_**Can't remember the others but read her fics k?! - The Z-RP**_


End file.
